


The Dragon Club

by WrathOfMacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anonymity, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Not strangers, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangers, Vaginal Sex, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfMacy/pseuds/WrathOfMacy
Summary: Hermione felt his eyes on her the moment she walked into the bar, though she didn’t know where he was. She shrugged off her wrap and stuffed it into the small beaded bag that held her wand and money.The place was just as Justin, the proprietor, had described it when she ran into him last week at Flourish and Blott’s. Though the purebloods, and likely many of the half-bloods, wouldn’t know, it resembled an upscale muggle nightclub. Private booths, thumping music, a crowded dancefloor, and bottle service.She swept her eyes over the room and they immediately zeroed in on a white-blonde head near the bar. She briefly made eye contact with him, warm brown colliding with steel grey, before she cut a path across the floor and perched on an open stool a way down.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	The Dragon Club

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a bottle of Barefoot moscato and a Nick Jonas album, do with that what you will.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, this has not been Beta-read. Enjoy!

It was a Friday night in late August when Draco Malfoy walked into the bar. The place was new to Diagon Alley and, much to his amusement, named ‘The Dragon Club.’ The sign outside featured a Hebridean Black curled around the stem of a martini glass. Kitschy.

While not packed, it was nearing eleven and there was a decent crowd. People circled around the dark red velvet booths lining the walls and perched on stools in front of a massive bar backed by mirrors and shelves of liquor. Though the source wasn’t discernable, there seemed to be a faint haze hanging in the air as well, adding an aura of anonymity to the already dim lighting. He made his way smoothly across the dance floor and circled the dark mahogany bar to lean on one end.

A moment later the perky blonde bartender, who was perhaps in her late 20s, came over to him.

“What’ll it be?” she asked loudly, over the din of music and conversation. The lounge was run by a muggle-born, or so he’d heard, and stocked both wizard and muggle spirits, which Malfoy had personally developed a taste for in the years following the war.

“Scotch on the rocks,” he replied, sliding a couple galleons over the bar top to her. She levitated them into the till and summoned a tumbler from beneath the counter, twisting to fill it with ice from a large bucket and plucking the bottle of amber liquid from the shelf behind her.

“You here alone tonight?” she asked suggestively as she gave him a generous pour, eyes raking over his tailored suit and watch.

“For now,” he said, one side of his mouth twisting up slightly as he grabbed his drink. She gave him another flirtatious smile before heading down the bar to another newcomer.

He took in the crowd – it was younger, and he winced a little internally as he reconciled the fact that he was now on the higher end of average. The music being pumped through the overhead speakers had a deep, thrumming base, setting a rhythm to the dancing and, in darker corners, more devious activities.

His eyes had just wandered past the door when she walked in.

The years had been kind, she was just as stunning as the last time he had seen her. Her hair was wild, but it cascaded in controlled caramel ringlets rather than the frizzy mane she had sported in her youth. It fell across her shoulders, stopping just above the plunging neckline of her strapless dress. The fabric was a deep black, seemingly absorbing any light that hit it, but, more than that, it was tight, hugging her curves and cutting off just past the knees.

He felt his pulse quicken a little as she looked directly at him.

oOoOoOo

Hermione felt his eyes on her the moment she walked into the bar, though she didn’t know where he was. She shrugged off her wrap and stuffed it into the small beaded bag that held her wand and money.

The place was just as Justin, the proprietor, had described it when she ran into him last week at Flourish and Blott’s. Though the purebloods, and likely many of the half-bloods, wouldn’t know, it resembled an upscale muggle nightclub. Private booths, thumping music, a crowded dancefloor, and bottle service.

She swept her eyes over the room and they immediately zeroed in on a white-blonde head near the bar. She briefly made eye contact with him, warm brown colliding with steel grey, before she cut a path across the floor and perched on an open stool a way down.

A blonde bartender sidled up after a few moments and asked her what she wanted to drink.

“Vodka martini, extra dirty,” she replied instinctively, extracting the requisite coinage from her bag and pointedly keeping her eyes forward.

Once her drink was placed in front of her and she took a steadying sip, she stole a glance in his direction to find that he was, rather impudently, staring at her. She licked her lips, finding her mouth suddenly dry. Icy though they appeared, Draco Malfoy’s eyes burned like no other.

He raised his glass ever so slightly and twitched his eyebrows, inclining his head. She mirrored the movement, a small smile playing across her lips, and turned back to her drink.

The music playing was something off the muggle top 100, she thought perhaps Rihanna. She placed a hand on the bar and spun on her stool, taking in the room. The ambiance was, in a word, sultry. Low lighting, people dancing close on the floor while hands wandered down hips, heads bent intimately together in dark booths, one or two couples having taken up residence against the walls – public, but also somehow not. She wondered if they were strangers to one another.

The club smelled of alcohol mingled with sweat, and the hormones were practically tangible in the air. It was a heady, primal cocktail.

She simply sat and nursed her drink, feeling it warm her slightly, although perhaps that was still just him. A few men made advances only to be politely, but firmly, waved off – that wasn’t what she was here for. She finished her martini, and one more after that, before sliding off her perch to head to the loo and make sure her makeup was still in place. Despite the alcohol she’d imbibed, she strode steadily along the side of the dance floor, feeling a bit like an animal being stalked. If she were honest, the sensation thrilled her a little.

Hermione ducked down a side hall and found the bathroom blessedly without a line, dipping in and relieving herself. As she washed her hands, she double checked in the mirror to make sure her makeup charms were holding. Ruby lips and smokey eyes intact, she took a slow, calming breath before stepping back into the hall and nearly colliding with a solid chest.

He was in a dark grey suit with a white oxford underneath it, neatly pressed with the top couple buttons undone. His hair, no longer gelled into submission or shaggy as she had seen it in school, was impeccably groomed, short on the sides and perfectly coifed on top. He looked like a Ralph Lauren advert towering over her, even in her heels.

“Malfoy,” she greeted, locking eyes with him.

“Granger,” he responded, lips quirking up. “Come here often?”

“Actually, it’s my first time. You?”

“Likewise,” he replied, suddenly reaching out a hand to smoothly guide her closer to him so someone could sneak into the bathroom behind her. His fingers just brushed her upper arm and it was like a jolt of electricity shot down her spine. “Care to dance?”

She debated it for the briefest of seconds before nodding – it wasn’t as if they were going to be able to carry on much of a conversation here anyway. It was loud and people were passing back and forth down the corridor.

He reached down and tangled his long, pale fingers with hers, leading her back out and onto the floor as a new song started. He stopped and turned abruptly so she ran into his chest, hands splaying across the fabric of his shirt to prevent her from toppling as the breath left her body in a huff.

_With her wine-stained lips, yeah, she's nothing but trouble  
Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil_

His hands glided down and wrapped around her waist, keeping her against him. There was a time when the thought of being in such a position with this man would have made her laugh, or perhaps blush, but there was nothing funny about this and she was no longer an innocent schoolgirl.

She tipped her chin up and shot him a cocky smirk, letting her hair fall back off her shoulders and leaving her cleavage exposed. Although he quickly schooled it away, his eyes dropped to her chest for a half a beat and his fingers flexed on her hips. With a rush of satisfaction, she snaked her arms up from their position on his chest to rest loosely on his shoulders, wrists criss-crossing behind his neck. Still pressed into him she pulsed her hips and swayed to the beat of the song, which he reciprocated.

_You play the submissive, then maybe we switch the role  
I'll be your slave, you can have me anyway that you want_

Emboldened by the physical response she felt against her hip, she dropped her arms and spun in place, so her arse was rather brazenly rubbing against him. She heard him suck in a shocked breath and smiled to herself, bringing her arms back up and placing them around his neck, black clutch still in one hand, this time pulling him down a bit and tipping her head to one side while her back arched, giving him what she knew was an impeccable shot of her breasts. She made a mental note to thank Ginny for lending her the dress.

Malfoy shifted his hips and ground his sizeable erection against her as he dropped his head to the crook of her neck, warm breath caressing her flesh. He smelled like scotch and sin. He dragged his nose lightly up the side of her throat before brushing it over her ear.

_Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me_

“Wanna get out of here?” he whispered. She felt gooseflesh erupt on her arms, breath catching.

As the song ended and a new one began, Hermione turned and gave him a small smile, nodding once. This time she led him from the dance floor and out a side door from the club, into a small, dark alley. The brisk night air felt good on her searing skin.

Before she even had time to turn around, he grabbed her wrists and drove her backward into the brick wall of the opposing building, pinning her hands above her head. The door clicked shut behind him and the music dulled to muted thudding.

“Granger,” he rumbled, lips hovering perhaps a centimeter from hers.

“Malfoy,” she breathed, chest heaving. In the dark alley his eyes looked nearly black. Before she had time to ponder that, to think at all, his mouth was on hers, claiming it ruthlessly. He slipped his tongue out, gliding it across her bottom lip before giving it a sharp nip, requesting entry. She acquiesced immediately, parting them just enough to touch her tongue to his.

The man knew what he was doing, that was indisputable. She attempted to remove her hands from his grasp above her head, pinned there by one of his own, but he held firm. His other hand began to wander, ghosting across her breast and brushing one hard nipple through the fabric of her dress. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the desperate need for friction.

He broke their kiss and traced his mouth down her jaw, sucking and licking and nibbling in a dizzying trail along her pulse point.

His free hand, the damnable thing, moved from over the fabric of her dress to beneath it, sliding under the plunging neckline. Without preamble, he sharply pinched her nipple and caused her hips to buck forward slightly, in response to which he chuckled against her throat. She had had enough and, with some effort, raised a leg to place her foot on the wall behind them and pushed away hard, causing him to stumble a little in surprise.

Hermione spun on the spot and skillfully apparated them directly into her bedroom, the only source of light coming from a large aquarium against the wall, coloring them both is muted blue tones. It took a second to regain their balance.

“This is a nice place -” Malfoy started to say as he dropped her hands and glanced around the room.

“Shut up,” she growled, gripping the lapels of his jacket and driving him backward until his knees hit the edge of the king size bed. She stripped it off his shoulders and dropped it in a crumpled heap before shoving him backward. He fell onto the mattress and slid to the center after kicking off his shoes. She tossed her purse to the side and removed her own heels before hiking her skirt over her knees and crawling across the bed toward him.

She straddled his hips and bent forward to kiss him, placing a hand under his jaw and lightly squeezing either side of his neck, reveling at being the one in control now. “Alliges duplicia,” she hissed against his mouth, white cotton cords appearing at the corners of the bed to wrap around his wrists and ankles, securing him in place.

She pushed up, hands still on his chest, to make sure he was okay with it. When she caught his eye, she was thrilled to see not even a hint of trepidation, only raw, unfettered lust. He saw the question on her face and gave one quick nod.

She tipped her head to the side and reached her arms behind her to unzip the dress slowly, watching his chest shudder with an uneven breath, his fingers twitching, unable to reach her. She let the fabric fall forward, leaving her topless and sitting astride him.

“See anything you like?” she asked with a smirk, rolling her hips against his erection, exulting in the wave of pleasure that washed over her at the contact against her neglected clit. He licked his lips and nodded again slowly, with a ravenous expression on his face. “Good.”

Hermione backed away to stand at the side of the bed between his bound legs and finished unzipping her dress, dropping it to the floor and leaving her in just her tiny black knickers with only a string up the back. She heard Malfoy groan and chuckled.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on the bed between his feet, as though she were going to crawl back up, but instead, she circled around and trailed it slowly over his ankle and across the mattress until she was standing near his head.

“I’m going to sit on your face,” she informed him plainly. “If you want to stop, if you can’t breathe, hit the mattress twice and I’ll get off immediately. Understood?”

He nodded again, pupils blown wide and pink lips parted slightly.

She climbed back on the mattress and placed a knee on either side of his head, hovering her cunt over his mouth.

“Merlin…” he said softly, warm breath ghosting over her inner thighs and making her shiver. She didn’t lower herself yet, instead bending forward to untuck and unbutton his shirt. When it laid open, she dragged her nails lightly over his defined abdomen, feeling a rush when his hips bucked up again, seemingly of their own volition.

Before he could say anything else, she reached down and pulled the thin scrap of fabric between her legs to the side and dropped her wet heat over his lips. She leaned forward slightly and planted her hands on his chest, rocking her hips and effectively riding his face.

Kissing certainly wasn’t the only thing he was skilled at – he ran his tongue along her slit, flat and soft, before bringing it to a point and circling her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she couldn’t suppress the moan that bubbled out of her.

She was careful not to sit back too much but kept the pressure on his mouth steady as she writhed and squirmed in pleasure. He wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves at her apex and sucked hard, almost painful but not quite, causing her to jerk forward a little. Before she could recover, his tongue was _inside_ her; it seemed longer than should be possible, dipping in and out in a tantalizing pulse. 

She felt pressure building low in her abdomen and her breath came in unsteady gasps, keening and whimpering. She leaned forward a little more and he adjusted to the new angle, mercilessly flicking his tongue across her clit over and over again. She dug her nails into his stomach where her hands were pressed.

“Oh God, oh God,” she cried as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, driving everything except the sensation of his mouth from her mind. It took her a minute to come down and she shifted forward and up, giving him room to breathe. When her legs stopped shaking, she turned around so she was straddling him again, concluding that the image of Draco Malfoy, disheveled and bound to the bed with her arousal slicked across his chin and lips, might be the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She dipped down, licking the fluid from the edge of his mouth and tasting herself.

His eyes squeezed shut for a moment and he whispered something too softly for her to hear. She didn’t realise what it was until he, no longer bound, flipped her on to her back.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he uttered low against her lips. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name, until your cunt clenches and your toes curl up. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you forget there’s ever been anyone else.”

Her eyes were wide, and her heart beat erratically as she nodded. He shifted to stand beside the bed, unclasping his buckle without breaking his gaze. Once he divested himself of his shirt, trousers and pants, now fully naked, he moved to kneel between her open thighs.

“Diffindo,” he muttered twice, skillfully slicing through the waistband of her knickers before throwing the tiny triangle of damp fabric to the side. He placed his hands just behind her knees and pushed them forward as wide as they would go until the tops of her thighs hit the mattress on either side of her stomach. He stared down at her, cheeks flushed and legs open for him. “Beautiful.”

Without delay, he thrust into her slicked entrance in one smooth motion, bottoming out and making them both groan. True to his word, he pulled back and pounded into her hard again and again, squeezing her legs and keeping her pinned down while her hands fisted in the duvet on either side of them.

“Holy fuck,” she gasped, in response to which he breathlessly chuckled. She could already feel another orgasm building as he nudged her front wall in a torturous rhythm. She purposely clenched around him, feeling a rush of satisfaction when his hips stuttered a little before regaining their pace.

“Come for me,” he hissed between clenched teeth. “Say my name.”

She was having a difficult time saying anything at all, her words coming in spurts of incoherent gibberish as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

“Say. My. Name.”

“Draco!” she finally cried, white starbursts exploding behind her eyelids.

He slowed slightly, pumping in and out of her until she went slack, breathing heavily and blinking up at him in a mix of appreciation and astonishment.

“Flip,” he commanded, releasing her legs and sitting back on his heels. His cock slipped out of her and bobbed slightly. She did as he said, amazed that her limbs were still functioning, and rolled on to her stomach with her knees braced under her, back arched and arse in the air. Malfoy resumed his position between her legs from behind and placed one hand on her hip, the other guiding himself to her entrance. Rather than sliding back into her, he nudged her clit. She tried to jerk forward, away from the contact to her overstimulated nerves, but he held her firmly in place.

“Are you going to come again?” he asked, teasingly running the tip of his dick along her opening, but not dipping in.

“I – I think so,” she panted, a little uncertain. He slowly sank into her and she tightened, squeezing him again and causing him to suck in a tight breath. After a second, he pulled back and slammed forward. One hand stayed planted on her left hip, but the other reached over her back and wrapped in her curls, pulling her head toward him and making her eyes water a little.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded.

She kept one forearm braced, supporting her, while the other slipped down past her abdomen. She played her fingers over her clit, flicking and circling.

She could hear him breathing harder, actively fighting off his own impending release.

“I’m close,” she gasped after a few minutes. He suddenly moved his hand from her hip and wrapped it under her chest, pulling her up so she was kneeling in front of him, still bent at the waist a little as he pounded into her. She kept her fingers moving frantically and shuddered when his hand knotted more tightly in her hair, tipping her head back and to the side so his mouth was right next to her ear. For a brief moment, they were back on the dance floor.

“Hermione,” he groaned, desperate, and the sound unraveled her. She tumbled into ecstasy, letting him fully support her as she twitched and rolled her hips, letting out a strangled cry.

He thrusted into her once, twice, and then came with a strained grunt, squeezing her tight against his front, both of their bodies slicked with sweat. She clenched and unclenched around him until he was spent, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and breathing heavily.

He pulled out of her and they both toppled sideways onto the mattress, a tangled mass of limbs.

She stared up at the ceiling as her heart rate slowed back to double digits.

“That was…” he started, trailing off.

“Yeah,” she responded with a breathless laugh. They lay in silence for a moment before she rolled on to her side to face him, propping a hand under her head. “I liked that you called me Granger.”

“Yeah?” he asked, turning his head to look at her, fully appreciating her just-fucked hair and the blush of color still on her cheeks.

“Mmm-hmm, it was quite the turn on.”

“I’ll make sure to do it again next time.”

He shifted up a little to lean against the pillows.

“What time are we picking the kids up from your mum’s tomorrow?”

“I told her we’d get them by eleven, she has some sort of luncheon.”

“We should take them by the Alley – I have a few books on hold and Scorp needs new robes; I can’t believe he’s going to be a second year,” she mused, sitting up and leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve her wand from her purse. She conjured a glass of cool water, drinking deeply before refilling it and passing it to him, which he gratefully accepted and downed in four large gulps.

“I liked those knickers,” she said wistfully, glancing at the poor, shredded scrap of lace where it lay discarded.

“Me too.”

She sighed and cast a cooling charm on the bed before crawling over and settling against his side.

“Happy anniversary witch,” he said, dipping his head to press a kiss to her temple.

“Happy anniversary indeed.”

oOoOoOo


End file.
